


Can We Just Be Honest?

by b1ffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ffle/pseuds/b1ffle
Summary: George can’t stop staring at Neville, and they finally reveal their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Can We Just Be Honest?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had. Title is from “High School Sweethearts” by Melanie Martinez.

“What are you looking at, Georgie?” Fred asked when he entered the common room and found his twin staring at something across the room, chin propped on his hand and a dreamy look on his face. 

George sighed. “Just Neville,” he responded. Fred looked over at the other boy in question. Neville was sat in a plush chair by the fire, reading some book that George assumed was about herbology. 

Across the room, Seamus nudged Neville with his elbow. He motioned with his chin. “Lookit, George is staring at you again.”

Neville looked up and locked eyes with George. He felt his face immediately turn red and hid behind his book. George chuckled fondly. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

Fred gave him a small smile. “He sure is something.”

“Is he still looking?” Neville whispered to Seamus, still from behind his book. 

“Yeah, mate, he never stopped,” Seamus replied. “Just go talk to him.”

“I can’t!” Neville hissed. “I have anxiety, Seamus, I can’t just go talk to my crush like it’s nothing.”

Seamus scoffed. “I did, and now look at me and Dean!”

“That’s different!” Neville defended. “You and Dean have been best mates since first year. You know each other better than anyone else. George is... well, he’s George.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. Honestly, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I screw things up, he hates me, never talks to me again, and I become a laughing stock!”

“If it helps, you’re already somewhat of a laughing stock,” Seamus said very unhelpfully. Neville shot him an unimpressed look. Seamus held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry. Anyways, if you screw it up with George, there’s another one of him to try with!”

“They are not the same person!” Neville defended. He shut his book and stood up. “I can’t read like this, I’m going to bed.” He and Seamus said their goodbyes and Neville started up the stairs to their room at the top. 

“Hey, Nev, wait!” Neville heard someone call from behind his right when he reached his door. He turned and saw George jogging up the stairs to catch up to him. 

“Hey, George,” Neville said softly, face reddening as he hugged his book to his chest. 

“I, ah, I just wanted to talk to you,” George said. 

“Oh, me?” Neville peeped. 

George smiled softly. “Yeah, you. Look, Nev, I’m honestly quite smitten. With you, I mean.”

“Really?” Neville asked. “I mean, I like you too, a lot, George.”

George’s smile widened. “I’m sorry, this may be too forward, but you’re very lovely. Can I kiss you?”

“Can- What?” Neville stuttered, shocked. 

“It’s fine if not,” George assured him. 

“I-I mean, yes, yes you can,” Neville finally said, nodding. 

George leaned in and pressed their lips together. Neville closed his eyes. The kiss lasted just a few seconds before George pulled back, Neville absolutely beet red by the end of it. The boys smiled at each other for a moment until they heard someone clearing their throats behind George. They turned to who made the noise. 

“Sorry, I was coming to check on Neville, but I guess you’re doing just fine,” Seamus said awkwardly. He gave a small wave before turning and heading back down the stairs. George and Neville broke down into laughter.

When they caught their breath, George indicated to the door behind Neville and asked, “Can I come in? I think it’d be better than kissing here on the steps.”

Neville laughed again and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He opened the door and pulled George inside, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~B1


End file.
